Esto no era parte del plan
by Yogurt-chan
Summary: Naruto después de un mes de relación con Sasuke decide dar el siguiente paso.


Esto no era parte del plan.

Naruto y su mejor amiga Haruno Sakura se encontraban conversando muy animadamente, pero de un momento a otro el rubio cambió su semblante a uno un poco serio.

—Sakura... —susurra desviando la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto? —pregunta algo preocupada por el repentino cambio de tono.

—Es que... verás... —tartamudeó un poco nervioso—, Sasuke y yo ya completaremos un mes de pareja y no ha pasado nada de "eso", y... bueno, ya sabés —por suerte estaban conversando en casa de éste porque sino, no hablaran específicamente de ese tema y mucho menos con tanta libertad.

—¿Es en serio?... —abrió los ojos sorprendida—. ¿Y qué harás? Sasuke llega hoy o mañana de la misión, no creo que piense en "eso" —hizo las comillas con sus dedo— ahora.

—Ya lo sé, pero es algo que tiene que pasar ¿no? —dijo no estando muy seguro de lo que decía.

—Claro que tiene que pasar, es normal, todas las parejas lo hacen pero, ¿crees que él piense en eso? osea, es Sasuke...

—No lo sé, por eso he esperado a que él me busque, pero el teme nunca hace nada, siempre soy yo.

—¡Ajá! Exacto, tú siempre tomás la iniciativa, y es de esperarse ya que su orgullo lo controla y no deja que abra. Si tú no pasas de los besos se quedarán estancado en la misma situación, después de todo eres más activo que él —bromeó—. De seguro te está esperando desde hace ya tiempo y por tu miedo no avanzan.

—¡Tienes razón! —gritó esas palabras levantándose de la silla tan hiperactivamente como siempre— ¡Ya estoy ansioso porque llegue!

El rubio estaba pensando en lo que pasará ese día, estaba algo sonrojado y nervioso, pero estaba dispuesto a darlo todo para que Sasuke termine buscándolo a él.

Seguía hablando con Sakura de temas triviales, una que otras personales, etc.

Horas después —como dos o tres— la pelirrosa se fue a su casa quedando el rubio solo. Ya eran más de las seis de la noche y Sasuke no llegaba, supuso que llegaría mañana.

Desde que Naruto y Sasuke son pareja el moreno se la pasa más en la casa de Naruto que en la suya así que el rubio lo esperaba era en su casa. Sasuke tenía ropa y unas cuantas cosas ahí, e incluso una copia de llave del departamento de Naruto.

Naruto estaba en su cama dispuesto a dormir, pero el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta siendo abierto lo hizo levantar la cabeza, vió el reloj y ya iban a ser la diez de la noche, luego dirigió su mirada a quien estaba cruzando por la puerta y era —obiamente— él: la persona que más esperaba ver, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke al ver las luces apagadas camino e hizo el menos ruido posible para no despertar a Naruto.

Pero como él estana despierto, solo pronunció su nombre para llamar la atención.

—Sasuke —el mencionado dirigió la mirada a donde provenía la voz, y encendió la luz.

—Pensé que estabas dormido, ¿o te desperté? —su voz era sin mucha emoción que se diga.

—Nah. Descuida, no me despertaste —le sonrió muy ampliamente— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó para que no se hiciera un silencio, también para comenzar con lo que ustedes ya saben de forma no tan directa.

—Bien —dijo tomando una toalla—, se complicó un poco por una estupidez, pero al final no hubo muertos —su voz era neutral, el rubio no sabía si lo decía de mala gana, o era por el cansancio. Sasuke se metió al baño a tomar una ducha. Y Naruto se levantó de la cama.

—¡Tienes hambre!... —gritó desde la cocina para que lo escuchara.

—¡No!... —le respondió rápido.

No es que no tuviese hambre, es que cuando Naruto cocina siempre quema algo o hace algún desastre, ¿y quien terminaba limpiando todo? pues él. Naruto hacia de las suyas y Sasuke limpiaba, y no es porque Naruto no estuviera dispuesto a limpiar, no, sino que Naruto no lo hace al pie de la letra, lo hace todo al revés y Sasuke se desespera tanto que prefiere terminar haciéndolo él mismo. En cuanto a la comida, las pocas veces en que el rubio lo ha hecho sin quemar algo le queda deliciosa la comida, cosa que pasa una vez en siglo, así que prefirió no arriesgarse.

Después de unos minutos, Sasuke salió del baño, se colocó ropa para dormir comoda y se dirigió a la cama que compartía con el rubio. Se metió entre las sábanas, pero no se intentó dormir —aunque tenía lo ojos cerrados—, esperaba que Naruto hiciera algo; que lo abrazara, lo besara, o simplemente sentir su calor, algo que él no hacía pero se dejaba hacer.

Naruto que todavía se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo un poco de agua, notó que Sasuke ya se había acostado. Los colores se le subieron, estaba nervioso ¿estaba preparado para esto?... Bueno, sino lo intentaba no lo iba a saber. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Se acercó a la cama donde reposaba el Uchiha y se a costó mirando el techo todo rojo, estaba temblando. Movió su rostro para poder observar al de Sasuke, se veía tan... tranquilo, tan pacífico; y sus labios, eso labios que no podía dejar de observar. Se acostó de lado para deleitar con más comodidad. Sentía cosquilleo en el estómago. Acercó una mano a su mejilla sintiendo su suave piel, la acariciaba delicadamente; con la yema Delos dedos descendió hasta sus labios, los apretaba de forma lenta apreciando su suavidad.

Sasuke sentía las caricias que le daba Naruto, y por supuesto las disfrutaba. Era tan placentero, terminó por abrir los ojos cuando sintió una suave presión en sus labios junto con un cálido aire y una respiración muy tranquila. Naruto lo estaba besando. El rubio al ver que Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos intentó profundizar más el beso haciendo que los movimientos fueran más rápidos y sincronizados. Sasuke correspondía el beso muy gustoso, definitivamente esto era lo que necesitaba después de durar unos días sin sentirlo. Naruto detuvo el beso por unos instantes. Sasuke pensaba que eso seria todo, como casi siempre, pero no, el rubio no acabaría aquí, sin previo aviso se subió sobre Sasuke tomando sus muñecas y poniéndolas en la parte superior de la cabeza, pero lo que sorprendió a Sasuke fue la intensidad con la Naruto lo estába besando.

El rubio metió la lengua de golpe haciendo que se convirtiese un beso muy demandante, sentía como esa lengua traviesa recorría su cantidad bucal. En varias ocasiones le mordió el labio inferior robándole unos suspiros. Abandonó los labios del pelinegro bajando hacia su cuello mientras repartía pequeños besos que hacían acalorada mucho más a Sasuke que solo disfrutaba la sensación, pero Naruto paró acercandose a su oído y le susurró:

—Creo que ya sabes lo que va a pasar... —susurró de forma seductora para morderle el de la oreja.

Al pelinegro se le escapó un gemido. Naruto supuso que él también quería que "eso" pasará ya que en ningún momento se negó.

Volvió a darle atención a sus labios mientras que una de sus mano intrusas se metió debajo de la camisa de Sasuke, su mano subía y bajaba con sutileza deleitando cada sentimetro de esa piel que tanto anhelaba por sentir. Comenzó a levantar su camisa con delicadeza, se paró los labios de los de Sasuke para poder quitar una de las prendas que se estaba volviendo estorbosa, lo mismo hizo con la suya tirándola a no importa donde. Sasuke solo se dejaba llevar.

Naruto acarició y besó el pecho de Sasuke con ganas, el pelinegro solo solo disfrutaba la sensación tan placenteras. Naruto seguía descendiendo hasta toparse con otra cosa estobosa, bajó con sus manos el short que el Uchiha llevaba puesto, cuando se deshizo de eso pudo ver como en la entrepierna de Sasuke había un bulto que pedía a gritos ser liberado.

—Sasuke... yo... —susurró algo tímido, jamás habian llegado tan lejos, lo máximo que habían hecho era el beso de lengua y ya sentía que lo estaba violando, pero ahora el siguiente paso era mas serio.

—Naruto... —le respondió con ojos deseosos, quería liberar ese "problemita" que tenía que ya le estaba doliendo. Naruto solo asintió y con las manos temblorosas bajó lo único que tenía de vestir el Uchiha haciendo que rebotara de lo erecto que estaba— mj —fue el único sonido que formuló.

Naruto solo lo vio unos segundos, meditando lo que haría, para luego acercar su boca a sus testículos para besarlos. Sacó su lengua comenzando a lamerlos incluyendo chupetones. La respiración de Sasuke se aceleró soltando sonorosos suspiros que inmediatamente intentó retener. Naruto subió con su lengua recorriendo su miembro desde la base hasta la punta, miró el rostro de Sasuke y este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados reprimiendo los gemidos. Naruto sonrió con un poco de malicia.

«Veamos si seguirás reteniendolos» —abrió la boca mentiendoselo de golpe.

—¡Aj...! —soloto un fuerte gemido al sentir su miembro dentro de la boca de Naruto. Era una zona cálida y húmeda, anormal hubiera sido no gemir. El rubio subía y bajaba su cabeza mientras succionaba —. Naruto...gg aj —se sentía tan raro y placentero, no sabía cómo actuar ante eso pero inconscientemente se agarró de las sábanas con una maano y la otra en la cabeza de Naruto haciendo que se profundizara más. Él solo seguia concentrado en darle placer. El pelinegro estaba sintiendo contracciones en su bajo vientre—. M-me vengo... —dijo entre gemidos pero Naruto no hizo nada ante su comentario y siguió, e incluso succionaba más fuerte. Sasuke ya no podía más, intentaba quitar la cabeza de Naruto pero éste se aferraba mas. No resistió y terminó eyaculando—. ¡Aahh! —pero Naruto quitó su boca a tiempo haciendo que el líquido manchara sus torsos en ambundante cantidad.

El Uchiha estaba intentando recuperar el aire, jamás había sentido algo así.

Naruto ya quería su turno de placer también, ya no podía esperar más, su hombría ya le dolia de lo exitado que estaba, ¿y como no estarlo? Ver al pelinegro de esa forma lo calentaba mas. Entre sus dedos agarraró un poco de ese líquido blancuzco que había en su pecho y en el de Sasuke para usarlo como lubricante. Separó las piernas al pelinegro acercando sus dedos pero en eso...

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, dobe? —Sasuke había detenido su mano sujentando su muñeca a tiempo, porque ya está apunto de rozar ese lugar, cosas que le sorprendió a Naruto.

—Sasuke... la idea es llegar hasta el final y... —señaló su entre pierna— también tengo mis necesidades biologicas... —dijo completamente deseoso, de verdad estaba muy excitado.

—Yo no he dicho que esto iba a parar —Sasuke empujó a Naruto hacia un lado y luego se subió en él.

—Sas-suke... E-esto no estaba planeado así —estaba muy sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando. Esto sí que no se lo esperaba.

—¿Y pensaste que yo me dejaría? —le susurró en el oído mientras bajaba su mano llegando a la entrepierna que todavía conservaba las extorbosas telas, pero no fue del todo un impedimento porque el Uchiha comenzó a masajear haciendo al rubio gemir—, eres más sensible que yo... —bajó sus pantalones junto con sus boxer dejando a la vista el miembro de Naruto que se veía bastante necesitado, lo tomó con una mano para darle atención de forma lenta y pausada para que no se corriera tan rápido, y con la otra tomó seme que quedaba en el pecho del rubio que solo gemía y gemía sin poder contenerlos.

—Sasuke... aj... —Dirigió sus dedos lubricados a la entrada de Naruto donde con delicadeza fue metiendo uno poco a poco. El rubio sintió la invasión pero estana consentrado en la mano que lo estaba estimulando. Sasuke notó que Naruto estaba algo desconcentrado y terminó por meter el segundo seguido del tercer dedo— ¡Aahh! —se quejó entre gemidos. El rubio comenzó a sentir más placer al sentir como esos dedos rozaban su próstata. Sasuke al ver que Naruto ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado procedió a introducir su pene— . ¡Aaggg! —se quejó por el repentino dolor— no te muevas... —suplicó al sentir una punzada en ese lugar. Nunca había sentido esto y tampoco se lo esperaba.

Sasuke sentía ese lugar tan cálido y estrecho que estaba haciendo fuerza sobrehumana para resistir y a no moverse porque no quería lastimarlo, por un segundo dejó de masturbar a Naruto para poder contenerse, pero ya no podía más. Sus caderas inconscientemente se estaban moviendo y Naruto ya no sentía dolores, eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en una sensación placentera, y Sasuke pensaba lo mismo.

—Na-naruto... Naruto... —decia entre gemidos sin detener ese vaivén que cada vez se volvía más desenfrenado. Sus gemidos no eran retenidos porque no podía aguantarlos, ya estaba en el punto después que no le importaba nada.

—Sa-s-suke... —sus gemidos eran entrecortado por las fuertes envestidas del contrario.

En la habitación no se escuchaba más nada que no fueran los sonidos que provocaban el por fin estar juntos y al demostrar el amor que se sentían entre ellos. Jamás se hubieran imaginado así, y mucho menos que Sasuke utilizara una estrategia inversas que arruinara sus planes, ¿pero a quien le importa? no se arrepentía de nada, y mucho menos si tiene que ver con Sasuke; terminó siendo de todas formas la mejor noche de sus vidas, por fin pudieron saber lo que se sentía estar entre los brazos de la persona que más amaban.

Ambos se terminaron viniendo quedando rendidos uno al lado del otro...

—¡Ahhh!...

—¡Ajjj!... —estaban cansados y muy agitados. Naruto no resistió más y, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido:

—Te quiero... Sasuke...

—Yo igual... —qué triste que Naruto no escuchó porque se había quedado dormido...

Dos meses después...

Sasuke que se encontraba entrenando fue interrumpido por un ANBU que apareció de entre los árboles.

—Uchiha Sasuke —el mencionado detuvo su entrenamiento para mirar quien lo llamaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin interés.

—La Hokage lo solicita en su oficina, sin más, me retiro —el ANBU se fue.

Sasuke con mala cara al lugar que citado. Al llegar tocó la puerta, al otro lado solo se escuchó un "adelante" así que entró.

—¿Qué necesita?

—Uchiha, siéntate —este obedeció sin cambiar su semblante—. Es sobre Naruto —como por arte de magia Sasuke comenzó a tomar importancia al asunto—, no se lo he dicho porque no sabía cómo reaccionaria, pero después de las pruebas de sangre... pues, el porqué se ha esto sintiendo mal últimamente es porque... —Sasuke abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por el camino que estaba tomando, ¿será posible que él?... no lo es, él es hombre, y a los hombres no les ocurre eso. Aunque tendría mucho sentido ya que: mareo, vomito, náuseas, solos de cabeza... ¡No! ¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando— el ramem instantáneo que compró estaba caducado y le terminó dando un problema intestinal así que necesita que lo cuides está semana.

—...

—...

—¿Es eso? —respiró super aliviado, ¿como pudo pensar eso? ya estaba planteando sus vida entera en ese segundo. ¡Dios!

—Claro, ¿qué esperabas? —Tsunade lo miró super atónita.

—Nada —se levantó de la silla para retirarse pero...

—¡Abuela, Tsunade! ¡Las pruebas se equivocó! ¡No estoy enfermo por el ramen! ¡Estoy embarazado! —gritó de forma hiperactiva como siempre— Sasuke, ¡Es tas aquí! —Tsunade y Sasuke estaban más que sorprendidos... Sasuke ni siquiera podía formular palabra, estaba muy sorprendido, demasiado. Naruto se le brincó encima a Sasuke—. ¡Sasuke, seremos papas!

El pelinegro no supo más en si porque se había desmayado. Esto no eran partes de sus planes...

Es mi primer One-Shot que hago, xD, espero que les haya gustado :v


End file.
